Jump the Fence
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag: Manhunt. After Fraser is injured, Ray.K finally pinches up the courage to tell him how he feels- sorta- no, definitely. Includes light slash at the end. Switched Vecchio with Kowalksie!


**a/n: Episode Tag for Season 1, episode 4; "Manhunt". **

**This will be Alternate because instead of having Ray Vecchio, I'm going to replace him with Ray Kowalski.**

**So with will be Fraser/Ray****K****. =**** slash!**

**Summary: **_After Fraser is injured, Ray finally pinches up the courage to tell him how he feels- sorta- no, definitely._

* * *

**Jump the Fence**

Ray tried to walk into Fraser's hospital room like he wasn't worried as shit, but it didn't quite work out that way. When he came in, there was a nurse wrapping the wound on Fraser's right leg and his step faltered, he couldn't help it, he'd never seen Fraser laid up in a bed before.

The nurse finished wrapping Fraser's leg and turned to him, a stern look on her face. "You're not allowed to be in here,"

Ray rolled his shoulders. "Sure, why don't you go tell the cop in the hall." he told her, quite rudely.

She brushed past him and into the hall without another word, her trail breathing _pissed._

Ray grimaced as the door clicked shut rather angirly; what was he supposed to do? He wanted to visit his friend, needed to see_ his _Ben. He stepped up to the bed and found that Fraser was out of his Mountie uniform and was now instead in a hospital gown. He was atop the blanket, with his injured leg elevated on top multiple pillows.

Was Ray being insensitive in admitting that Fraser kinda looked hot as hooks (whatever junk that means) laying like that? With the gown tail out of place so that it showed off his whole leg and a little somethin'- somethin'? Ray bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes trailing from the tip of Fraser's seemingly perfect toes, to his ankle, shin and calf, his knee, before going to his thigh and then under his gown. It was perfect, everything about Fraser was, it was like he was sculpted.

Fraser didn't know it though, he was as oblivious to Ray's feelings towards him, as he was about every sexual advance made by anyone his way. That was another thing that Ray loved about the man.

Ray shook his head, tearing his eyes from Fraser's area with great effort before the Canadian noticed.

"How'er you feeling?" Ray asked.

"They tried to cut away my boots," Fraser told him, looking a little shell-shocked. "Right up the side."

Ray stared at him. "I know you're in love with your boots, Fraser, but don't you think that's a little overboard."

Fraser looked up at him. "_Ray._" That really sounded like a scold.

"But you saved them, didn't you? Despite the fact that you were _injured._"

"Yes," Fraser nodded simply.

Ray shook his head. "That was very stupid," he commented as he pulled up a chair. "So how're you feeling?"

"I'm quite alright, Ray." Fraser assured his friend.

"But you're not! You just got stabbed, Fraser!" Ray may have or may not have yelled.

"It's not that serious," Fraser said in a soft tone.

"You were stabbed," he repeated, his voice not as loud but filled with emotion. "It's my fault. I should've been there, we're partners. I shoulda had you're back,"

Fraser elevated the bed so that he was sitting up and could look up at Ray properly. "You are not to blame for this, Ray. I am," Ray started to shake his head, but Fraser's raised hand stopped him. "I left you and anyway, if you hadn't sent Diefenbaker after me, Geiger would have killed me like he did with all those other police officers."

Ray swallowed and glanced away. It was true that he'd sent the half-wolf after Fraser, but then the Mountie should be thanking the dog, not him. He loved Fraser and he should have been there, but he wasn't, so what was all this useless love for? It didn't help with Stella or any other women that he tried to forge a relationship with, and it certainly didn't save Fraser form an injury that could put him behind a desk for the rest of his Mountie career. And it was his doing...

"You're going to be stuck behind a desk," Ray muttered, "'Cause of me."

"I'm not, Ray." Fraser told him. "And this _wasn't_ your fault."

Ray looked at Fraser's leg instead of the man's eyes and found that he'd raised his hand and laid it lightly on Fraser shin. The skin was smooth under his finger tips and nearly hairless, the muscle underneath was jumping at the contact. Oddly this was the first time that Ray had ever seen the Mountie's legs, let alone touched them. And why was he doing that it the first place? Oh, yeah. 'Cause he was in love with his partner and as stupid as a 'welcome' door mat. He knew that he shoulda took it away, 'specially when Fraser cleared his throat, but it was too late now.

"You're gonna have a scar," Ray said his hand trailing over Fraser's knee, he bypassed the bandage and down the rest of his thigh to the edge of his gown. That was where he paused, his eyes slowly moving up to Fraser's. Their eyes met and locked, blue against brown. Ray was frozen and Fraser didn't seem to blink. Ray's fingers twitched were they lay on his upper thigh near his hip, Fraser's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "There's somethin' I gotta tell ya, Frase." he bit his bottom lip; _just jump over the fence... the one lined with barbed wire_. He took a breath, _just jump_. "I've been havin' these emotion-things for awhile now..." Okay, so it wasn't _jumping_ over the fence, more like digging a hole underneath or somethin'. "I probably- maybe- sorta- do... _loveyou."_ he mumbled under his breath; so maybe it wasn't even a hole, just clawing and scratching at the foundation.

Fraser stared at him, his lips slightly parted- confusion and cluelessness.

"I _love_ you, Fraser! Okay?" Ray snapped in a breath.

Fraser blinked. "Uh, well, that is- I- what I mean to say is that it's-" he stumble about.

Ray was as still as a statue. Why did he always have to be so dented in the head all the time? Of course Fraser didn't like him like that, they were only together now because he was forced onto Fraser after that Vecchio was put out on assignment. So what feelings would that bring besides resentment- even from a Mountie like Fraser. So it was time to get up and back away, take his from Fraser's fair skin- probably get a transfer or somethin'."

"-Great." Fraser finally finished.

Now Ray was the one staring with him mouth hung open. "What's that?"

"I think it's excellent, Ray." Fraser informed him, his expression pleased.

"It is?" Ray squeaked. He cleared his throat, "Of course it is. It is, right?"

"Yes, Ray. I believe it is."

The grin that curved Ray's mouth was so big he was sure it'd split his face in half, but he didn't give tooty. But, he still wasn't sure what to do now. It didn't seem to matter though, because Fraser took control of the situation like he always did.

He laid his hand on top of Ray's hand that was on his thigh and guided it under his gown until they reached his cock. Fraser sucked in a breath as he felt Ray's calloused fingers wrap around his shaft.

Ray couldn't help the quiet snicker that left his lips, or the expression on the Canadian's face- if there was one thing that Ray would willingly roll over to Fraser for, it'd be this.

_f_


End file.
